The Fiery Dragon Girl
by Recca1
Summary: I'm reposting this under my new name: Algus.


The apartment was a complete mess. Scattered around the floor, there were coke cans, a few magazines and a remote control lost somewhere in the rubble. Slumped on the coach, a rather large looking fellow, with drool oozing out of his mouth was Domon-Chan. He was snoring rather loudly for Recca's taste. The TV was still on…  
  
Adults Only…Typical Domon... The young ninja thought to himself. He yawned and checked his watch. 12:30, half past noon. Recca sighed to himself, he really had to stop oversleeping. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair and yawned the second time in five minutes. He planned to go out soon and get lunch. He walked into his room, opening the door. He reached into his closet and grabbed a pair of long jeans and a rather revealing T-Shirt. He smirked and walked into the bathroom, letting the bath fill up for a while.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, unknown to the young flamecaster, a pretty young woman was knocking on various doors. She was searching for someone she had met about two years ago. She had a small crush on him at first, but it had blossomed into so much more until there were long nights that she couldn't go to sleep due to the fact that she was thinking about him so much. She looked rather stupid asking every door whether her loved one lived in the building, but love usually prevailed over everything.  
  
Recca recoiled in slight shock, while slipping into the scalding hot bath. He lied back and placed both of his arms behind his head, dozing off to slight sleep. The only sounds he could hear were Domon's constant snoring, the dripping of water and the occasional chirp of a bird. He was carefree. He thought about the past... about his friends. Dark Martial Combat and the final showdown with Kurei. He had memories, long and many in number. After that, he had wanted to go to college with his beloved hime, Yanagi-Chan. But alas, he was not quite smart enough, no matter how hard he tried. He had achieved a mediocre mark and had to go to the same college as the foolish pig-ring Domon. Yanagi had to go with ***o some place far away, nearly on the other side of Japan. Kaoru and Ganko had gone to live with his father and mother. He had heard tales about how brilliant the two were and a small relationship blossoming between the two of them. There was one woman Recca could not get out of his mind since he had left, for two long years.  
  
Tatsuko, the referee who had judged during their very first bout, the dragon lady. She was the first woman to ever show Recca any affection at all with the exception of Yanagi. She had kissed him, on the cheek, it was small but Recca had felt a slight attraction to her then. He remembered the exact feeling, even though it was over two years ago. The feeling of her lips against his cheeks, oh how he wanted to feel her soft, moist lips with his own. How he wanted to separate her lips with his tongue, how he wanted to… Recca blushed deep red. He had no idea…Tatsuko.  
  
  
  
A knock on Recca's door, softly at first, but then it got progressively louder. Domon, still sleeping soundly didn't hear anything. He'd only wake up when he felt like it. The TV was still on, playing the unique movies. The woman outside, began to shake her head… Recca…Where Are You? .  
  
In the bathroom, Recca was still having fantasies about the pretty dragon referee Tatsuko when he heard the knocks on the door. He sighed and grabbed a towel from the towel rack and slipped it around his wet lower body, unlocked the door and rushed towards the main entrance, nearly tripping and breaking his back in the process. He clumsily fumbled with the door knob for a short while before opening the door and looking at the back of someone. It looked familiar, and Recca had seen that once before in his dreams… Tatsuko..  
  
Tatsuko, the woman had given up on that door or on this whole building for that matter. She held back tears, trying as hard as she could to resist crying but she couldn't…She just couldn't…She loved Recca. She wanted to hear his voice, his voice saying her name…  
  
"Tatsuko!"  
  
It was soft, then Recca bucked up his courage and said it a bit louder.  
  
"Tatsuko!"  
  
The young woman turned around and felt herself slowly melt. The man…she had spent over a year looking for. The man of her dreams…Recca. She sprinted up to the topless ninja and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed his body against his and hugged her tight. The hug lasted for only a few minutes, but to the two…it seemed like an eternity. 


End file.
